Best Summer Ever
by jareid90
Summary: What happens after a summer of growing for Riley, and Farkle...Riarkle centric. A sprinkle of lucaya.


Farkle wasn't sure when things had started to shift between him, and Riley . The piece in time a childhood crush turned into something with real substance. It's was like it was a string of many days adding up, and one day as Riley was leaving after a hang out she hugged him making his heart race. It didn't click at first, but then later that night when Riley called to give him a rundown of her date he just felt like he had been punched in the gut. That was the night he realized he was in love with Riley Matthews.

It had been 3 months since that night, and the guy had broken up with Riley about two week after that date. Riley, and Farkle started to fall back into their old routines over the summer before their senior year. Though Farkle knew he would only ever get to be friends he enjoyed every second he was around her. He had his moments though when she was asleep on his chest after a movie night, or when she was just doing something so damn cute where he really wanted to just grab her tell her how he felt. Farkle would then talk himself out of it being to afraid it would change them, and he would lose all the things he had with Riley. Farkle had loved this summer, and he actually even canceled going to camp after Riley had looked so sullen thinking she was going to be alone. Lucas had gone to Texas, and May a had gone on a road trip for colleges with Shawn When it was Farkle's time to go he told his dad he changed his mind then went to Riley's to surprise her, and her smile made him know he had made the right decision. School was starting tomorrow, and even though he was happy to have the whole group back he was bummed out that he wouldn't get Riley alone so much anymore.

Maya, and Riley strolled in to their first day as Maya turned to Riley with a smirk " We are kings again" Maya let out a cackle while strolling next to Riley"Feels good!"

Riley giggled at her "You will be a great king Peaches" Tilting her head to one side when all of sudden a cup was in front of her face.

"Be careful it's hot" Farkle said before walking out in front of them both with a smile. "It's a hot chocolate. I figured you might need it on our first day of school." Riley grabbed it smiling at Farkle Making him feel all warm inside.

"Thank you Farkle!" Holding her hot chocolate she used her other arm to wrap around him. Her head rested on against his chest as Farkle held her tight until she let go. "You may have just saved my life again" Their eyes lingered on each other without them speaking a word until Maya who had been quietly observing them both did.

"Farkle we will be right back!" Maya announced before starting to drag Riley to the other hallway. Riley just blinked at Maya wondering what the hell was up with her. "Peaches what are you doing?"

Maya let her go, and pointed down the hallway "What was that? Are you dating Farkle or something?!

"WHAT?!" Riley remembered she was In the school hallway. "No..I mean we spent most of the summer together, but no still just friends."Riley nervously sipped her hot chocolate. Over all the days of summer Riley had started to see she had Feelings for Farkle, but when he never made a move she just assumed he didn't want her that way. So she decided what they had was worth more then trying for something else.

Maya Laughed then patted Riley's back "Oh honey...Did you really fall for Farkle?" Honestly if anybody was good enough For Riley is was her other best friend, but she just had to much fun asking questions.

"No we are just..." Riley had started to turn the corner when she caught Farkle within ear shot some girl way to close to his face well In her opinion at least. Maya saw her stop so she peeked her head around too wondering what was going on.

Farkle was just waiting for the girls to return when some random girl had walked up to invading his personal space. She started asking him all these questions about him , and Riley, but each question made him feel more suffocated so he just quickly said "We are just friends!" Loudly as he exited making his way to Mr. Matthews class hoping to get distracted for even a little while.

Riley clutched her hot chocolate tight then walked over to a trash can throwing it way. "Rile..." Maya knew she was hurting as she tried to comfort her, but Riley turned to Maya . That is when Maya discovered she was wrong Riley actually seemed angry maybe even betrayed . "as I was saying Farkle and I are just friends." Riley spoke before stomping her way into her dad's class with Maya in tow, but Maya had plans to force a bay window meeting later between those two if they didn't fix it.

When Maya took her seat Lucas leaned over whispering in her ear "Are those two okay?" Lucas gestured his head at Riley who look frustrated, and Farkle who stared at the front of the room depressingly while staring straight in front of them.

"It's complicated huckleberry, but keep your eye on them I'm sensing something in the air" Maya winked at Lucas making him smile, and raise his eyebrow at Maya before slipping out of his desk sneaking up to Riley. This was the day Cory always showed up about 10 minutes after the bell rang so Lucas took advantage to try to cheer up.

"Hey beautiful why are you so mad?" Lucas gave her one of his big Texan grin's as he waited for his answer. Maya swore she had never seen Farkle move so fast as he went over smacking Riley's desk glaring at Lucas.

"Back off! You had your chance with her...And other people care more about her then you do. So just sit back down, and keep being a Face the thing your good at." Farkle demanded as the whole class turned their attention to the commotion now forming in the front of the classroom. Everybody thought Lucas would fight back, but he just glance back at Maya who shook her head no at him so he just retreated back to seat trusting Maya. "Good guess Maya" Maya reached over putting her hand on his while they kept their eye on the two.

"Lucas..I'm sorry Farkle is being so inconsiderate today, and Don't take it personal he was mean to me as well." Riley smiled at Lucas before turning her attention back to Farkle who was now standing up his hands in his pocket his eyes full of confusion.

"I was not mean to you! Unless bringing someone a hot chocolate is now bad...I did not get the memo" Farkle said back still not fully following what the hell she was even referring too. "Then Maya dragged you away, and I waited for you like I always do! So please do enlighten me on how I was mean to you Riley." A sound of exasperated sigh fell from his lips.

"You were waiting, but with some girl who you were awfully close to." Riley started to take her jacket off starting to feel a bit stifled.

Farkle ran a hand through his hair still not remembering not talking to a girl in the manner she was speaking of. "I still don't know what you are talking about Riley."

Riley got up throwing her jacket on the floor they both had completely forgotten about the rest of the room at this point. Both of them to focused the other just the sound of their voices, and hearts filling the room. "Yes you do!" Riley raised her voice a bit her eyebrows started to crease " The one you said we were only friends too!"

Farkle swallowed hard as he took his hands out of his pockets waving his hands in front of him. The feeling was building up in his chest as things grew more tense "I didn't lie..Isn't that what we are? Isn't that what we always have been? Isn't it what you want us to be?!"

"Whoa...wait one second." Riley raised her hand up pointing at him her voice full of tension, and a new passion she had never used before. "it's not like you did anything to change it...We were together all summer, and you never made one move on me." She then poked his chest for emphasis "So don't you dare try to pin this all on me"

Farkle bit his lips his eyes searching hers . All of his emotions came crashing together as he stared at The woman he loved. He felt angry, nervous, and excited all at the same time. "I'm going to show you what I've I wanted to do all summer." Farkle closed the space between them putting his hands on hips as he pulled her in pressing his lips to hers. It felt better then he ever thought it would, and when Riley started to kiss him back he relaxed wrapping his hands around her. All the tension they had built up over the summer faded away. With Riley in his arms the whole world disappeared the only thing on his mind now was happiness, and he really wished the kiss didn't have to stop.

They both pulled away from the kiss at the same time Their breath in sync as a silence past between them. Farkle removing his hands from her back placed them on her face, and he was pretty sure she would be able to feel his heartbeat through his hands.

"I am deeply in love with you Riley, and I hope that made up for how stupid I was all summer. If it's not enough I would love to keep making it up to you as your boyfriend if you will let me?" Farkle licked his lip the words lingering in the air. The whole class was in suspense at this point not wanting to react yet, and ruin anything .

"Yes!Yes! Yes!" Riley got all giddy as she giggled loudly Farkle pulled her in for another soft kiss when Maya, and the class couldn't hold it in anymore.

The whole class started to clap as Maya smacked Lucas desk "NATURE! Nature always wins!" Lucas chuckled at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

Riley, and Farkle turned bright red as they both were reminded they were in the classroom "Oh I forgot..."Farkle nervously shifted running his hand across his neck as Riley put her hand in his with a grin.

"I did too..."Riley squeezed Farkle hand as he led her to his desk.

Farkle made sure she got into her seat then sat in his while glancing over at her "Best summer ever...Bring on a life with Riley Matthews as my girlfriend.!"

Riley shook her head, and smiled brightly "You are such a dork"

Farkle sat up proudly "But I'm your dork."

"Always" Riley giggled being so excited to finally have Farkle as hers.

"Oi...you two I'd rather not throw up on my first day of school" Maya stuck her tongue out of the two then Squeezed Lucas's hand before retaking her seat just as Cory came in.

"Morning class sorry I was so late...I hope you were all good while I was gone." Cory noted how they were all perfectly in their seats , and they all looked too happy.

"Anything happen While I was gone?" The whole class shook their heads as Lucas, Maya, Riley, and Farkle all smiled at each other. "Meet us in the bay window after class Mr. Matthews." Maya said with a smirk making Cory blink.

"Oh boy that serious huh?" Cory glared at four suspiciously then finally started to teach.

Farkle didn't really remember anything that was taught that first day of senior year , but He knew he would never forget the day he became Riley's boyfriend.


End file.
